diabetesindogsfandomcom-20200216-history
Overweight
Weight gain is an unfortunate side-effect of successful insulin treatment, probably because without being able to control its own food absorption, the animal's usual weight control mechanism no longer works well. In addition, hyperglycemia can make an animal feel sluggish, and neuropathy can make walking and running difficult, so the animal may get less exercise than before. Obesity , whether caused by diabetes or pre-existing, can of course have its own problemsand complications, such as heart disease and insulin resistance. In fact, overweight can lead to diabetes in dogs or cats just as it does in humans, through insulin resistance. An 2005 ACVIM abstract(#93) by Drs. Fleeman, Rand, et al., shows that in obese dogs, insulin sensitivity is cut in halfInsulin Sensitivity and Overweight. With dogs, the results of informal polls taken at CDMB show that most were overweight at diagnosis. Prevention Obviously the best route is to prevent overweight in the first place, by counting calories, and making sure the animal gets plenty of exercise. Unregulated diabetics without proper insulin dosage will need considerably more food! It is usually counterproductive to try reducing calories for an unregulated diabetic, since their food is not being absorbed into the body and they will always be hungry. Slimming down--gradually Reduction of weight to normal levels also reduces any insulin resistance the added weight caused. Weight reduction for both pets and people should be done gradually, over an approximate 2-4 month periodPetsHealth.com on diabetes in dogsPet Education.dom-Drs. Foster & Smith-Obesity FAQ's. Even if weight loss doesn't mean the end of insulin shots for your pet, it can mean that he or she needs less insulin to stay in control. A diet containing more fiber can be helpful for dogs who are both overweight and diabeticBD Diabetes Diet & Exercise in Dogs. Fiber helps with weight loss and can prevent food spikes; the increase in fiber can lead to a decrease in the pet's insulin needsDiabetes Mellitus Treatment Options-WSAVA 2001.. Exercise and active play Dr. Harkin of Kansas State University is a believer in exercise for all his patients--canine and felineK State News Release. Note: Exercise will often noticeably affect a dog's insulin requirements and blood sugar levels. The effect differs considerably from animal to animal, and may either raise or lower blood glucose levels depending on the individual. This is something you should find out about your pet and keep in mind when increasing exercise. Exercise should be avoided at or near the peak time of the pet's insulin, as the action can result in hypoglycemiaBD Diabetes-Diet & Exercise for Diabetic DogsReaders Digest-Mixing Medications and ExerciseDiabetes and Exercise page 2. In order to avoid exercise induced lows, it needs to become a part of the daily routine. Regularly exercised muscles aren't as dependent on the insulin "key" to receive glucose from the body for their fuelDiabetic Phenomema-WSAVA 2008. More Information *Dog Weight Chart-Visual Guide from Purina *Study of the Effects of Obesity Correction on the Echocardiographic and Arterial Blood Pressure Parameters of Dogs-WSAVA 2005 *Canine Weight Loss Program-North American Veterinary Conference-2005 *Canine Weight Loss-North American Veterinary Conference-2006 *Pet Education.com-Drs. Foster & Smith-Characteristics of a Good Reducing Diet *Pet Education.com-Drs. Foster & Smith-Determining Overweight-Body Scores *Pet Education.com-Drs. Foster & Smith-Weight Reduction Programs for Dogs *Insulin Resistance and Obesity in Dogs-ACVIM 2006-Page 23, Abstract #63 *The Growing Problem of Obesity in Dogs & Cats-Journal of Nutrition 2006 References Category:SymptomsCategory:ComplicationsCategory:ConditionsCategory:Content